In The Shadows Book 1: Emergence Of The Jedi
by Jacen200015
Summary: It is a dark time in the galaxy, one of suffering and fear. The Sith rule with an iron fist, any rebellion is quickly and effectively squashed. Yet in the darkness, in the deep shadows, there is a light, a light that promises justice.
1. 51 BBY

**Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and so do all his characters. Any characters created by Jude Watson and Dave Wolverton belong to them + any characters I created belong to me.**

**I am making no money off this and I hope you enjoy this exciting adventure.**

**Author note: After a long absence, the revised In The Shadows series is back. What was known as Jedi Uprising is now Emergence Of The Jedi. I will leave the old version up if anyone wishes to compare the two, but a word of warning, there are new twists, new content, major revisions, and minor tweaking so don't skip around. Reviews are appreciated.**

**Author note 2: /bond/ means talking through bond. _Italics_ mean dreams, visions, and/or thoughts.**

* * *

**Prologue**

"The time will come young one, when the ultimate evil will emerge once again."

The child frowned, looking up curiously at his mentor. "Aren't the Sith the evil ones?"

"Evil yes, but they are not the embodiment of evil. Although twisted, they are lost souls that want to be found, even if they don't realize it yet. The Force can be used for good or evil, but it is only a gift, not the source of good and evil."

The child looked down on his shirtsleeve and saw a small black beetle crawling up the rough fabric. "I don't understand." He looked back up to his instructor's eyes.

"In time you will."

The child gently picked the beetle off his sleeve and held it in the palm of his hand. "If there is an ultimate evil then is there an ultimate good?"

His instructor looked up into the gray stained sky and a light breeze swept up his graying hair. "That will be today's lesson."


	2. 32 BBY

**Chapter 1**

Obi-Wan entered the hanger and saw that the ship he would be boarding already had its ramp lowered and the engines were already warming up. Pattering of small feet sounded behind him, and with a grin, he turned around, scooped up the child, and gave him a hug.

"I want to go with you daddy." Blue eyes looked into grayish blue, silently pleading.

Obi-Wan shook his head and kissed the top of the boy's short copper hair. "This mission is not intended for seven year olds. Besides, I shouldn't be gone for very long." He set him back down on the floor and the two walked hand in hand toward the ship.

Down the ramp of the ship strode a dark haired man with a young girl riding on his back. "The ship is all ready to go, Obi-Wan. Have you seen Master Jinn?"

"He's a few corridors back talking with Master Tahl, his daughter, and son-in-law."

"Probably giving him tips for the mission. Honestly, Obi-Wan, one would think this mission is going to be extremely complicated." He helped the girl slide off his back and then rolled his shoulders.

Obi-Wan cocked an eyebrow at him, "Not complicated? You might be eating your words later, Xanatos."

"Perhaps." He looked down at the girl and gave her a hug. "You should get to bed now, Raven. Why don't you walk back with Kenshin."

Raven scrunched up her face, "He has cooties."

The men chuckled and Kenshin glared at Raven.

"Well I don't want to walk with you either!" Kenshin retorted and looked imploringly up at his dad. "Can I go with you next time?"

"When you're older. Now, Bruck will look after you while I'm gone. Don't give him any trouble."

Kenshin crossed his arms and scowled. "I'm not a troublemaker."

"So you say." Said a new voice behind them. "Really, I don't see why you dislike me so much."

Obi-Wan turned to look at the speaker. "Because he sees you more than he sees me." /How are the plans coming for the Tatooine mission?/

Bruck shrugged his shoulders. "I can't blame him for that." /The Council is hard to convince. They might be on to us./

Obi-Wan's cheek twitched but his face remained passive. "Time goes by quickly. I shall request some down time after this mission."

Kenshin's face split into a grin and he hugged his dad. "Really?"

Obi-Wan smiled and ruffled Kenshin's hair. "Really. Now, get off to bed, you have classes in the morning."

"Yes, dad." Kenshin hugged his dad one last time and headed out of the hanger, walking past Xanatos and Raven who were chatting with Master Tahl.

Bruck and Obi-Wan walked a couple of feet away from the ship and continued their conversation away from the others.

"If anything goes wrong, contact me on the Orcin secure link. Do not do anything without my authorization!"

Bruck nodded his head. "Understood. May the Force be with you all on your mission."

Obi-Wan nodded his head and then headed for the ship. As he boarded the ship with Xanatos and his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, he suddenly had the feeling that he would not be back for a long time.

Kenshin stood as still as a pillar beside the hanger door as he watched Obi-Wan, Xanatos and Qui-Gon board the ship, didn't even move a muscle when Bruck laid his hands on his shoulders.

The ship rose from the hangerbay floor, slowly maneuvering in the hanger toward the large doors that slowly opened like the mouth of an asteroid snake. Once the ship reached the open doors, it sped quickly out of sight.

"Come along, Kenshin. Time for bed." Bruck said, but Kenshin did not budge.

"I'm not tired." Kenshin replied. An unknown fear had gripped his heart as he had reached the threshold of the hangerbay doors. Now this same fear kept him rooted where he was. Frozen, unable to summon his father back, unable to keep him from leaving.

Bruck sighed and watched Master Tahl leave the hangerbay with her daughter, son-in-law, and Raven. It was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Striding into the council room, Darth Sidious and Darth Maul took their place in the middle of the semicircle of six council members. Darth Plagueis sat at the head of the semicircle of councilors. At the head of the Council's right Maul recognized Darth Venamis, and Darth Secrenosh. On Darth Plagueis' left were Darth Ribeous, Darth Milter, and Darth Fraunel.

The room was dimly lit with no windows and only a skylight, to let light into the room. The council members sat in hard, black, elaborately carved seats. Eleven blood red, lit candles were behind the chairs, above every member's head. Two large greenish candles that held some kind of red tint inside them were on both sides of the large door. The walls were made of stone, and the ceiling and floor had been carved from black marble.

The Sith Temple was the tallest building on Coruscant with the council chamber as the peak. Each council member wore long black cloaks and tunics, with all the edges on the cloak and tunics lined with dark red. Their hoods covered their faces so no one could see their expressions. Maul took a glance at their lightsabers that were hooked on the arms of the chairs, within easy reach should an enemy be suicidal enough to attempt an attack, or a lower Sith to be stupid enough to return after a failure. Maul shifted his feet in discomfort as the seconds dragged by until the required time passed that would allow them to kneel without the risk of immediate death.

As soon as the required time passed, Sidious and Maul knelt, bowed their heads, then slowly lifted them and looked toward Darth Plagueis. Exactly thirty seconds went by before they stood up, straight and erect, patiently waiting for their next orders.

"The Trade Federation has blockaded Naboo in an attempt to rebel against our regime. This outrage will not be tolerated," Darth Milter stated in his usual gruff manner Maul noted.

"You and your apprentice are to infiltrate the main control ship and arrest the Viceroy. Should they resist—destroy them. Complete this task quickly and kill anyone who gets in your way," Darth Fraunel continued.

"In the event that you capture the Viceroy alive, you are to bring the Viceroy to us. We shall deal with them severely, making an example of them to all who may attempt to oppose us," Darth Venamis added.

"May the Darkness of the Force serve you well," Darth Plagueis finished.

Darth Sidious and Darth Maul clenched their hands into fists and crossed them in front of their chests, bowed to the Council and left the room with their orders.

...

The _Shadow Venger_ streaked through space to the blockade until it reached the Viceroy's main ship. "This is the _Shadow Venger_," Darth Sidious began as the image of a Neimoidian appeared before him. "We are here by the will of the Sith Council. You are to allow us to board and take us to the Viceroy immediately," Darth Sidious commanded, menace dripping from each syllable.

The Viceroy's aide, Teruk Gliamb, looked away for a second. "The Sith demand to board at once, Viceroy," he said nervously, attempting to gain even a small measure of calmness.

Nute Gunray stayed quiet for a moment before ordering, "Let them come aboard," before walking to a private part of the bridge.

...

The aide turned back to the viewscreen. "We will open the ship bay door at once," he assured them, his heart racing.

Darth Sidious growled and switched the transmission off with a furious click.

"This will be too easy," Maul said derisively, looking at his Master out of the corner of his eye.

"I expected even a little resistance from them; they did have the nerve to blockade one of our planets. Perhaps they have now realized what a mistake they made. These…animals are too stupid to be anything but pathetic," Darth Sidious said, an undercurrent of disgust in his voice. "They will undoubtedly resist if only because they fear their demise."

"We will crush them easily if they try to resist, Master."

"That we will, my apprentice. That we will." Twin, malicious smiles crept up the faces of the Sith as the ship flew into the landing bay.

A few minutes later Darth Sidious and Darth Maul stepped off the ship's ramp, into the hangar bay. "There is no one in sight, Master." The hanger bay was an average size and held boxes of supplies that lined the walls. Two other ships were docked inside the hanger where small droids were busily working. One of the ships had a silver hose and pump plugged into its fuel canister and was in the process of being pumped with fuel. A small group of workers were off on one side labeling and catering the supplies to the proper storage compartments, not caring that a ship had just landed.

"The fools think they can avoid us." Darth Sidious snorted in distaste. "Well they won't remain hidden for long." Growling deep in his throat, the two Sith walked swiftly toward the exit of the bay.

As they crossed the hangarbay, two human males walked into the bay and approached them. "Master Sith, we are here to escort you to the Viceroy," the older man told them. "Right this way, please."

The four walked through a maze of hallways and soon entered a large, bare room. "Is this the Viceroy's idea of a joke?" Maul demanded when he saw that the Viceroy was not in the room. The Sith glared at the two men who had turned around, and were now looking them in the eye.

"You will take us to the Viceroy—Now!" Darth Sidious shouted, but the two men stood their ground and did not move, not even slightly cowed by the anger in the Sith Master's voice.

/Master, shall I kill these men?/

Before Darth Sidious could answer his apprentice, the tall man spoke. "I don't believe we have introduced ourselves. My name is Qui-Gon Jinn and this is Xanatos DeCrion." He indicated the dark-haired, younger man that stood beside him.

/Now he introduces himself and his companion./ Darth Maul snorted through the training bond. His master remained silent. /Master?/ he queried as he felt the anger radiating from Sidious, directed toward Qui-Gon and Xanatos. /What is it Master?/

/They are Jedi./

/But they are extinct./

/Not any more, it seems, but that can be easily remedied./

Sidious and Maul ignited their lightsabers, as two lightsabers sprang into Qui-Gon and Xanatos' hands from behind a box next to a wall. "Die Jedi!" Sidious cried angrily, and struck the first blow.

Qui-Gon parried and knocked the vicious slash away from his body with his own lightsaber, letting the Force flow through him. Sidious swung his lightsaber at Qui-Gon's feet while Maul attacked the younger Jedi furiously, not letting Xanatos get a chance to attack and kept him on the defensive.

Qui-Gon jumped and flipped over the Sith's back and swung at his back. Sidious swung around, blocking the blow that would have dissected him in two.

The sound of lightsabers clashing echoed in the chamber as the Jedi battled the Sith. Back and forth they fought, never changing opponents as they passed by each other.

...

Obi-Wan watched the battle on the hidden security camera from the bridge as he patiently waited for his master's orders. It was a necessary assignment. From the bridge Obi-Wan could immediately send out droids to specific areas of the ship and close and open doors in response to any movement the Sith would make once it was time to initiate the second phase of the plan. While the Neimodians were quite capable of doing the task themselves, it was decided that it would be wiser to have a Jedi on the bridge.

/Padawan?/

/Yes, Master?/

/Release the destroyer droids./

/Right away, Master. They will be in your area in less than five minutes./

/Good, see you in a little while./ Qui-Gon ended the conversation with his padawan as he blocked a vicious slash to his side.

...

The destroyer droids rolled down the corridor and into the room the Jedi were in, their arrival and subsequent laser fire, distracting Xanatos for a split-second causing Maul's lightsaber to graze his shoulder. _That was too close, _Xanatos thought to himself as he rolled away from Maul's downward slash and ran up under a beam designated for the next part of the plan and jumped.

Maul glared up at the beam behind which the Jedi he had been fighting had sought refuge. "Do you think you can hide up there?" He sneered in disgust, ignoring the laser fire from the droids. He was about to jump up to the beam but stopped when he spotted a destroyer droid deliberately launch into a roll towards him with two other droids providing cover fire. Maul blocked the fiery assault and jumped over the suicidal droid. Spinning around, he was a second late as the droid unfolded and shields formed around the droid. Growling in rage, Maul Force ran at the older Jedi who had just Force pushed his Master and swung his blade at the Jedi. The tall Jedi avoided him and joined his companion near the top of the ceiling.

Sidious loudly cursed the Jedi and then called for Maul as he blocked the laser fire. /We must leave,/ He said.

Sidious and Maul fought the three destroyer droids vigorously as they made their way to the exit of the room. As soon as the door opened up, they dashed down the corridor and stopped at an intersection. A sound of rolling metal on metal flooring alerted the Sith to more destroyer droids coming in from two other directions, leaving only one corridor as an option.

"Blasted droids!" Maul yelled as he felt a bolt whiz past his ear. "When I get my hands on those renegades-"

"Those two men are too well trained to be renegade Force users. We must leave and inform the Council about the return of the Jedi." Sidious shot back, interrupting Maul. With a burst of speed, they ran past the destroyer droids waiting for them at another intersection and back to their ship. Maul winced as a bolt grazed his leg, and with each blaster bolt that was fired at him his anger grew. "How can the Jedi filth have returned! All their knowledge was destroyed!"

Reaching their ship, they boarded and left to make contact with the Sith Council at a safe distance away.

Qui-Gon and Xanatos lowered themselves back down to the floor with the Force and relaxed. "They are definitely not lax in their training," Xanatos remarked as he held his right hand against the grazed part of his left shoulder. "I didn't think they would run away that easily."

Qui-Gon shook his head. "We caught them off guard enough to back off this one time. Next time they will not run away."

"Yes, and next time can we avoid the use of destroyer droids? They are a nuisance while fighting Sith."

Qui-Gon began to reply when his comlink beeped. "Yes," Qui-Gon said into the comlink's speaking end.

"Master Jedi," Nute Gunray began. "Queen Misika wishes to speak to you."

"We will be right there," Qui-Gon replied and turned off the comlink. "We had best be moving." Xanatos nodded once in agreement and followed Qui-Gon to the command center.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The twin suns blazed heavily on the wasted landscape, its rays striking sand, stone, fabric, and the skin of the many beings scurrying below.

A young boy sat in the middle of a pile of junk with a container full of various tools on his right and an object in his hand. His sandy blond hair protected his scalp from the sun but his neck bore the brunt of the suns rays as he bent over his work.

The boy frowned as he continued his tinkering of a broken machine part. For the eight time the part hummed to life and then died again. "Poodoo!" He threw the part into a pile of other parts that needed to be fixed.

"Language, Anakin." Watto chided, having left the shop to check on the boy's progress.

Anakin crossed his arms over his chest and glared up at Watto. "These parts are impossible to fix and you keep bringing more in!"

Watto's wings flapped quicker than normal and he shook a finger at Anakin. "Keepuna! You claim you can fix anything, so fix those parts, you're already behind!"

Anakin bolted to his feet. "No! Those parts are poodoo, they cannot be fixed!" A roar filled the air as numerous parts behind the shop flew from their respective piles and hit other parts while some hit the walls.

Watto flew back at Anakin, having been blown a short distance away, and hovered a few inches from Anakin's face, staring hard into Anakin's eyes. "Watch your temper, Ani! Keel-ee calleya ku kah. Go home and cool down; donna come back until you do!"

"Fine!" Anakin responded and stomped back into the shop, grabbed the lunch that his mom had prepared for him and then headed home.

When he arrived home, Anakin threw the bagged lunch onto the kitchen table, went into the living area and plopped down on an old worn couch, covering his eyes with his arm.

"What happened?" Shmi asked, coming from her workroom after hearing the commotion Anakin had made coming into their quarters.

"Nothing." He mumbled.

Wiping her hands on her work apron, Shmi sat down on the unoccupied end of the couch and ran her fingers through his thick, blonde hair. "Don't let it eat at you, Ani."

"Why not? He keeps giving me worthless parts that he wants fixed before I can work on fixing his pod! I'll never get that pod ready in time for the next race if I have to keep trying to fix useless parts."

"Watto wouldn't give you a task that he knows you can't complete; it wouldn't be good for business." Shmi told him gently.

Anakin turned over onto his stomach and used his left arm as a pillow for his head. "He's wrong this time." He closed his eyes and felt his mother's warm, gentle fingers brush against his right cheek. Darkness folded in on him and then he slipped into the warm folds of sleep's embrace, his mother's voice distant and fading.

...

Obi-Wan looked up from his workstation as he sensed Qui-Gon and Xanatos enter the command center. Obi-Wan stood before his Master, bowing his head in respect, "Master. Knight Crion. Master Dooku has followed the Sith out into open space and has confirmed that they have gone to hyperspace. He will be returning to the Mountain Temple to make a full report to the Council of the results of our mission," Qui-Gon's current padawan reported dutifully.

Qui-Gon nodded his head in understanding. "Good; everything is going as planned. Xanatos—take care of your shoulder." Xanatos nodded in acknowledgement and left to tend to his injury.

Obi-Wan followed his Master to the viewscreen where the image of Queen Misika in her ceremonial robes sitting on her throne appeared. Three handmaidens, all whom wore crimson robes with hoods covering their faces, surrounded her. Her face looked serene but the heavy makeup did nothing to hide the haggard look in her eyes.

"Jedi, after further discussion with my advisors, it has been decided that Naboo will not ally ourselves with your kind. Naboo will be a neutral planet in this matter." she said in a commanding voice without preamble. "For the safety of my people, I ask you to withdraw immediately."

"Your Highness, we understand your concern in this matter," Qui-Gon began but any further comment was cut off as the ruler of the Naboo continued.

"Then you understand why I cannot allow this alliance."

"Yes your Highness, we—"

"Then you will leave now?" Queen Misika asked, as if to reassure herself.

"Your Highness, I assure you that we won't stay longer than necess-"

"You have one hour to leave our planet!" With one last look, that reminded Obi-Wan of the look Aunt Yenna often gave him when he was a child before he left to become a Jedi, she ended the transmission.

Obi-Wan shook his head, not looking at his Master. "This is not going as planned," he remarked. "She agreed to let us work here, on Naboo, as long as the protection of her people and herself was guaranteed. Why would she back out now unless she knows that the Sith were here?"

Qui-Gon turned to look at his padawan. "They have been under the control of the Sith for so long that they mistrust many—even those who offer aid." He paused, as he thought a bit. "It is understandable that Queen Misika acts cautiously; however, at times, being too cautious can be dangerous. She will do what she believes is best for her people."

Obi-Wan nodded his head as he absorbed this information. "I understand."

Qui-Gon gave him a smile. "Good." He turned to look out the viewport and said, as an afterthought, "You will make a fine Jedi Knight someday."

Xanatos came back into the command center and walked up to where Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stood. "How did the communication with Queen Misika go?"

Qui-Gon turned to look at Xanatos. "She has withdrawn her acceptance of the alliance. We have been given one hour to leave."

"The Council needs to be informed." Xanatos said. "Do we have a secure channel to use?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "It's set up. It'll only be intact long enough for one call."

Together, the three Jedi walked into a private room and turned on a graphic communication line with Master Yoda.

The image of Yoda appeared in front of them and they gave a small bow of respect. "Report," Yoda commanded them.

"Master Yoda," Xanatos began. "We have faced off the Sith and let them escape. Master Dooku pursued them into space and made sure that they went into hyperspace. He will be returning to the Mountain Temple to give a full report of our mission so far."

Qui-Gon continued, "However, there has been a recent development…, Queen Misika has withdrawn her decision to ally with us and wishes us to leave the system in one hour."

Yoda twitched his ears and looked thoughtfully at each of them. "Expected, this was. Back up plan, we have. Padawan Kenobi—made contact with General Binks, have you?"

"Yes, Master Yoda, I have." Obi-Wan responded quickly. "He is confident that he can arrange an audience with Boss Nass for us when we are ready."

"Proceed your mission shall. Go to the planet you three will as planned, and meet with General Binks. Obi-Wan, the meeting place, arrange with him. Master Jinn, to Geonosis you shall tell Viceroy Gunray to go. There they will wait for a new Jedi team we will send with new instructions. May the Force be with you," he finished and closed the line.

"I shall arrange the meeting with General Binks," Obi-Wan said quietly.

Qui-Gon nodded his head distractedly for his padawan's benefit. "We will be along shortly," he replied, sensing that Xanatos was disturbed about something.

Obi-Wan bowed. "Yes, Master," he said, then left.

When they were alone Qui-Gon went to stand in front of Xanatos. "What is it?"

Xanatos looked at his former Master, his brow creased in thought. "I'm not sure," he said, hesitation making his voice soft. "Something doesn't feel right… the Force…it's too quite."

Qui-Gon laid a hand on Xanatos' shoulder. "Then the Sith must be sensing that too. Remember, keep your concentration…"

"…here and now where it belongs," Xanatos finished with a crooked smile.

Qui-Gon smiled at Xanatos. "We should join Obi-Wan; there is much to be done in a limited time."

Xanatos followed Qui-Gon out of the room, the nagging quietness temporarily pushed from his mind.

...

The _Shadow Venger _blasted off into hyperspace, leaving the Jedi starfighter behind in a white streak. "The Council will not be pleased," Maul remarked as he looked at his fuming Master who was sitting in the pilot's seat.

Sidious did not say a word as he made contact with the Sith Council. The entire Sith Council appeared on the viewscreen and Sidious and Maul bowed their heads in respect, waiting.

"Give us your report," Darth Milter commanded.

"Masters, the mission failed," Sidious began.

Darth Venamis' temper flared as he glared at the two, causing Sidious to lose his courage for a moment and swallow. "Failed!" Darth Plagueis roared. "Sith never fail in a mission! Explain yourselves quickly before I decide to wash my hands of you!"

Sidious pushed his momentary fear aside and stood his ground as he explained. "We encountered two Jedi," he began.

"Jedi," Darth Ribeous sneered. "The Jedi have been extinct for a millennia!"

Maul blew air sharply out of his nose. "You mean they should have been extinct for a millennia," he stated impudently.

Darth Ribeous' face grew beet red at Maul's remark and his eyes glinted dangerously.

"Also," Maul continued. "My Master neglected to mention that we were chased by a third Jedi as well."

/That is enough, Maul!/ Sidious reprimanded his apprentice through their bond.

"Sidious, restrain your apprentice, before his mouth gets him killed." Darth Plagueis commanded the other Master, glaring at the offending apprentice.

Maul fell silent and lowered his head as he felt his Master's displeasure through their bond.

Seeing that Maul was properly—if temporarily—silenced, Darth Plagueis continued. "This turn of events is unexpected but will soon be remedied. Darth Sidious, you and your apprentice are to head for Tatooine to investigate a disturbance in the Force that we recently felt. If you encounter any Jedi eliminate them! Once you find the source of the disturbance report back to us. Should you fail us again it will be for the last time!" Darth Plagueis finished sharply.

"As you wish, Masters," Sidious responded as the Sith Council cut the transmission.

Sidious turned to look at his apprentice who was still mulling over the reprimand his Master had given him. "Be sure you learn this lesson well," the Master told his apprentice around a snarl as he looked back to the console and set a course to Tatooine.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Xanatos landed their ship on a piece of somewhat dry, bare ground in the swamp and set out on foot to the designated meeting place.

General Binks arrived shortly after they did and approached them. With a respectful nod, he spoke, "Mesa have news for yousa Jedi. Before yousa arrival Queen Misika informin' Boss Nass dat she will be resignin' and will announce to all of Naboo of her resignation in six days in da evenin'. She wants da Gungans to be dere, if dey can, to hear her speech and to also take part in da election for a new Queen or King."

Xanatos raised an eyebrow and looked toward Qui-Gon, "Planetary leaders are chosen by the Sith. Why would the Queen hold an election that is not authorized by the Sith Council?"

Before Qui-Gon could reply Obi-Wan spoke to General Binks. "Has Queen Misika told Boss Nass anything about us that would make him hesitant about having an audience with us?"

"Mesa no dink so. Do yousa wish for mesa to inform hesa of yousa arrival?"

Obi-Wan took a quick glance at his Master who nodded his head.

"Yes, please inform him that we wish an audience with him." Obi-Wan replied.

General Binks gave a short nod. "Mesa will give hesa yousa message. Bein' dere anydin' else dat mesa can do for yousa Jedi?" he asked.

"No, that is all. Thank you for your information," Obi-Wan said.

General Binks nodded once more and then disappeared back into the depths of the swamp.

Obi-Wan turned to look at his Master and Xanatos, "Master, Queen Misika's actions will cause the Sith Council to send Sith to investigate."

"Not only has she put us in a tight spot, her actions might have unforeseen repercussions on the inhabitants of Naboo. The Gungans have remained untouched by the Sith, probably because the Sith feel the Naboo people keep them in check. If Boss Nass agrees with our proposal and depending on how the Sith respond to the unauthorized election, we might have a civil war on our hands." Xanatos added.

Qui-Gon crossed his arms and thought for a moment. "She has put us in a predicament, but whether it was deliberate we cannot say. Remember, she still doesn't know that we have contacted the Gungans."

Obi-Wan nodded his head in understanding, "So what should we do? One of the primary reasons for this mission is to make the Sith aware that we are not just renegade Force users. We risk alienating our present allies if we leave Naboo and the Sith take out their anger on the Naboo people."

Qui-Gon closed his eyes and silently searched the Force for a solution. When he opened them he shook his head, "We need to find out what has spurred Queen Misika's decision to do this, what she hopes to accomplish."

"I'll send Order 34 through our communication channel to those able to contact us. It will be best if we received no outside contact." Xanatos told Qui-Gon.

"Agreed." Qui-Gon replied and Xanatos headed back to the ship.

"Should we get this new information to Master Dooku before he arrives at the Temple?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No, to risky at this point." Qui-Gon responded.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan started back to the ship, carefully making sure they did not leave any evidence of their passage.

….

The twin suns slowly descended beyond the horizon, taking with its light the heat of the day. Beings began making their way indoors, the hard day's work done, ready to welcome the coolness and comfort of home.

Garen tucked his hands into the opposite sleeves of his cloak as he walked beside his Master as they left Mos Espa. They had been on Tatooine almost three days now and were no closer to fulfilling the mission. It had taken days to convince the Council to approve the mission to scout out potential Jedi candidates on Tatooine. Of course, that was a ruse to cover the real reason, but it was true from a certain point of view.

Obi-Wan had information concerning a Force Sensitive child that was living on Tatooine who needed to be found and brought to the Mountain Temple. Unfortunately the mission was not as simple as Garen had imagined it would be. _A slave. Why did the child have to be a slave! We don't have the credits to buy the boy's freedom. Even if we did, we would have to buy the mother's freedom too in order to convince her to let her son be trained as a Jedi._

"Podracing may be the solution. The Boonta Eve Podrace is going to be held in a few days." His Master spoke up.

"With what pod, Master?" Garen asked, forced out of his thoughts.

Garen's Master's red eyes sparkled. "We place a bet, using our ship in place of credits, and then make sure the racer we bet on wins the race."

"Risky, but it's a plan and it's better than no plan." Garen said with a nod.

"Indeed."

….

Anakin finished soldering the last bit of wiring together and pushed the protocol droid's eye back into place. "There you go, Threepio." He flipped a tiny switch at the back of the droid's neck and Threepio's eyes lit up.

"Oh my, yes. Thank you, Master Anakin."

Anakin smiled and jumped off his worktable. "You will really help my mom out."

Threepio twisted his head back and forth, "Oiled too."

Anakin smirked and dug in his desk and pulled out a grey, squarish object with buttons on it and a sensor sticking out of one of its corners. "I think I have almost got this scanner working. I'm gonna need you to go find out some information about slave transmitters for me, Threepio, but not yet."

"Yes, Master Anakin."

Anakin let out a puff of air, "I need to work on your personality. It's going to be a dangerous mission."

"Oh dear," Threepio moaned just as a nock sounded on the door.

"Anakin, it's time for bed." Shmi said as she opened the door.

"Yes, mom." Anakin replied, powering Threepio back down and placing the scanner on his workbench. He gave his mom a goodnight hug and a kiss on the cheek before he got into bed.

Shmi tucked him in and sat on the edge of the bed, making it creak with the added weight. "Are you sure you're ready to go help Watto in the shop tomorrow."

"Yes, I guess." Anakin tugged at a loose piece of thread on the quilt in thought. "Mom, do you think…do you think Watto would sell me if he got mad at me again or if I can't fix those parts?"

Shmi brushed aside Anakin's bangs from his forehead and smiled at him. "No, because you are a hard worker and you're still a kid who is still learning."

Anakin looked into his mother's eyes and then looked down at the quilt. "I hate being a slave."

"Hate is a strong word, Anakin, be careful how you use it. To be a slave to your own hate and fear is far worse than physical slavery. Be grateful that Watto is a kinder master than the other slave masters here, our situation could be far worse. We have food, clothing, shelter, protection and each other."

Frowning, Anakin looked up at his mother. "Watto would really protect us?"

"We help his business prosper." Shmi answered. "Besides, Mos Espa is no place for a single mother and a young boy to be in unprotected."

"I can protect you, mom." He said in determination.

Shmi kissed her son's cheek. "I love you, Anakin, my son."

"I love you too, mom." He hugged her and then settled back under the covers.

"Sleep well." Shmi told him and kissed him on the forehead before turning out the light and leaving the bedroom.


	6. Chapter 5

**Readers: **Yes things are getting very messy. Thank you all for reviewing :)

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The _Shadow Venger _landed on the outskirts of Mos Espa a few days after their encounter with the Jedi. Sidious and Maul descended the ramp with their black hoods covering their faces, menace clinging to their aura. "I feel a strong Force presence in the town, Master," Maul commented after probing the nearby town with the Force.

Sidious nodded once. "I feel it as well, my apprentice."

"Do you think it is a Jedi?" Maul asked, his eagerness to confront a Jedi evident in his voice.

Sidious felt for the source and smirked. "No. The presence is strong but untrained." They entered Mos Espa and continued to follow the source.

The people in the streets, knowing the evil power the Sith possessed, shirked back as they passed. Maul reveled in the peoples' fear of them, enjoying their frightened expressions. _Fear! Fear attracts the fearful...fear is my ally_.

They entered the slave quarters of the town and Maul followed his Master to a door that looked like all the other doors they had passed. Sidious banged on it heavily. "In the name of the Sith Empire, you are ordered to let us in!" He commanded and waited for the person inside to open the door. He heard shuffling inside the dwelling as someone moved to open the door.

The door opened, and a worn woman looked out, her gaze wary. The woman's eyes widened at the sight of the Sith and she backed up, letting the Dark Ones through. She positioned herself where she could effectively block the entrance to her child's room and looked up defiantly at the Sith. "What can I do for you," she asked as calmly as she could.

Maul's eyes flashed as he approached her. "You will do what we tell you, slave!" he responded, sneering the last word.

Sidious felt for the location of the second person in the dwelling and found the second being sleeping in the room behind the woman. The same presence they had been tracking down. "What is your name and who lives with you?" He asked the woman.

"Shmi Skywalker, my son lives with me." She answered.

"Who is his father?" Sidious asked. Surely such a Force strong boy did not come from two non-Force sensitive parents.

Shmi looked straight into Sidious' eyes. "There was no father."

Sidious' eyes narrowed. "Maul, get a midi-chlorian count of the boy." Maul nodded in response and entered the bedroom, pushing Shmi aside to do so.

Maul quickly returned with a gleeful crooked smile. "The boy has a midi-chlorian count over twenty thousand." /Master, is it possible that he is the Chosen One?/

/That is for the Sith Council to determine, my apprentice./

Sidious looked back at Shmi. "Who owns you and the boy?" he asked gruffly.

"He will not sell my son to you, Sith!" Shmi responded, glaring at them. "My son will remain here. He does not belong with the Sith or the Jedi!"

Yellow eyes gleaming with hate, Maul raised his hand and slowly Force choked her. "You will answer my Master!"

Shmi clutched at her throat as she struggled to breath. "W..Watto." She replied, and Maul released his hold on her. Drawing in a haggard breath she continued. "Watto. He has a small parts shop not far from here."

Sidious ignited his lightsaber and approached her. "You have been very helpful." His smile was cruel. "However, your usefulness has now come to an end!" he finished.

Something sparked in Shmi's eyes and in one swift movement, a silver thin bladed knife with a handle that perfectly fit Shmi's hand was pulled out from a secret pocket in her skirt and she stood in a defensive stance. "You will not take him!" She declared, ducking as a red blade slashed at her head.

Sidious snarled and swung his lightsaber at her again.

Shmi jumped back, abandoned the door to Anakin's room and ran into the more open living area.

Maul moved to help his Master, but Sidious motioned him back.

"You are no match for the power of the Sith!" Sidious told her.

To the surprise of the two Sith, Shmi laughed.

"I have fought Sith before." She took the blade of the knife in between her fingers and unscrewed the blade. She muttered a foreign word and a beam of yellow light blossomed out of the handle.

Sidious lunged forward and struck low, aiming to cut her legs out from under her.

Shmi easily blocked his blade with her own. As she blocked his blade she moved one hand off the handle and drove the knife blade into Sidious hand.

Sidious brought his hands up in pain, almost slicing Shmi in the chest had she not fallen backwards. Angrily he ripped the knife blade out and threw it at Shmi, nailing her in the arm before she could recover enough to move out of the way.

Gritting her teeth in pain, Shmi stood back up and held her lightsaber in her left hand. The knife blade had imbedded itself deep into her right arm.

Slashing at her right side, his blade connected with hers and he delivered a swift round kick at her back, causing her to fall heavily onto the floor.

Her dark hair all in disarray, Shmi looked like a mad woman with a wild gleam in her eyes. She rolled to the left and grabbed the dropped lightsaber and blocked yet another blow from the Sith. Her right arm useless, she went on the defensive.

Sidious growled and Force threw some tools that were laying on her workbench at her.

She dropped to her stomach, but not fast enough, a wrench struck her in the head. Dazed, she shook her head trying to clear it and the Sith Lord grabbed her by the hair and dragged her up to meet his eyes. "I was going to give you a quick death, but now I'll make it slow and painful. I'll drink in your pain and agony and will enjoy it." He plunged his lightsaber into her and dropped her to the ground.

"Maul, get the boy while I go get the slave transmitter disabled. Meet me at the town's gate!"

"Yes my Master."

….

In a long skinny alley, two cloaked figures watched one of the Sith leave the slave quarters.

"We're too late. The Sith got here before us!" Garen angrily kicked at the wall.

"Be calm, we haven't failed yet." Answered Garen's master.

Scowling, Garen crossed his arms. "If the Council had let us go sooner instead of delaying us with bure-"

"That's enough!" The master adjusted his hood that had slid back and leaned against the wall of the alley. "We will simply adjust our plans."

"Obi-Wan will not be pleased."

"Go intercept the apprentice and the boy! I'll take care of the Master."

"Yes, Master. May the Force be with You."

"And with you, my padawan." And with that he Force leapt to the roof of the building.

….

Sidious found Watto's shop and entered. A pudgy blue creature greeted him at the entrance, a sly smile on his face. "How can-a I help you?" he asked.

Sidious eyed him closely. "Are you Watto, the owner of the slaves in the slave quarter dwelling number 657345?"

"You mean Shmi and Anakin Skywalker, yeah they're mine. Why?"

Sidious' eyes flashed in irritation. _I hate Toydarians, they are so unrespectful._Without saying a word Sidious took out his lightsaber and ignited it. "Give me the device to disable the boy's transmitter and transfer his ownership to me," he commanded.

"I don'a care if you are Sith—you are not getting' Ani, he is worth much to me," Watto spoke defiantly.

Sidious gave a crooked smile as an evil—yet simple—plan developed in his mind. "I can give you the power of the Sith and with it, anything you desire is yours—power, wealth…"

Watto spat in disgust. "I don'a trust Sith. Little Ani is not for sale!" He turned to fly off, but the Sith grabbed one of his wings and yanked down hard.

Grunting in pain, Watto struggled to get free from the Sith's grip. "Letta me go, I'm under orders."

"Orders? What orders?" Sidious asked, releasing Watto from his grip.

Watto flew behind the counter and continued. "I am only looking out for him till his real Master returns. Ani doesn't hav'a transmitter."

Sensing the truth in Watto's words, Sidious growled in irritation. "Where is his Master now?"

Picking up a broken part that lay on the counter, Watto began fiddling with it. "I dunno. But when he hears that you have taken Ani then you will hav'a sealed your fate!"

Sidious reached across the counter and grabbed the Toydorian around the neck, pulled him over the counter, and shook him hard. "You dare to threaten me?" He hissed and then threw him into a pile of broken droids, knocking Watto out.

He advanced toward Watto and then stopped when he felt the unmistakable presence of a Jedi nearby. Fury filled Sidious, the embarrassment from the encounter on the Trade Federation ship fed his fury and he pivoted on his heel and ran out of the shop in search of the Jedi.


	7. Chapter 6

**Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay: **Yes it is different in that Shmi does fight the Sith. Now whether or not she survived will be revealed in the next book.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Maul marched to Anakin's room and slammed open the door. "Get up boy!"

Anakin groaned and rolled over on his stomach.

"Get up!" Maul repeated, his voice booming in the room.

Anakin froze, the voice broke into his fog of sleep. Alien. Unfamiliar. He scrambled out of his covers and scooted back against the wall. "Who are you? Why are you in my room? Where's my mom?"

Maul grabbed the child by his arm and pulled him from his bed. "The Jedi have killed your mother, we must leave now!"

"No!" Anakin shouted. He kneed Maul in the groin, making him loosen his grip. "Mom!" He ran out of the bedroom and froze a few feet into the living room.

The furniture in the living area lay in disarray. Slash marks marked the table, chairs and walls and on the floor, in the middle of the room, lay his mother.

He went to go to her but was grabbed from behind and thrown over Maul's shoulder. "No! Let me go!...Mom!" He pounded on the Zabrak's back and kicked, trying to free his legs.

Maul grunted and used the Force to immobilize the boy's limbs. "Stop it! You want the Jedi to kill you too!"

Tears welled up in Anakin's eyes as they entered the slave quarters courtyard. "Mom…"

….

Sidious ran out of the shop and ducked as a lightsaber nearly beheaded him. Activating his lightsaber, he pivoted and blocked the next oncoming blow. "Jedi!" He sneered.

The Jedi Master merely smiled and launched a flurry of attacks on the Sith.

The marketplace was deserted and curious, frightened eyes peeked through the windows of the shops. A blaster rang out, the bolt easily deflected by Sidious' lightsaber and back to its source.

The combatants fought up and down the street, launching attack after attack. They were a living, deadly, whirlwind. No one else dared to shoot at them again.

Sidious fed on the peoples fear, it invigorated him, washed away the pain from the wounds he suffered in his last battle. He half crouched and half spun, attempting to know the Jedi's legs out from under him.

The Jedi easily skipped backward but a small wayward droid passed behind him and caught his left foot. He lost his balance and fell into a fruit stall.

Sidious' eyes flashed yellow as he went in for the kill.

….

Garen took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Calming himself with the Force, he stepped out of the alley just as the Sith apprentice emerged from one of the slave quarters with the boy slung over his shoulder.

"Drop him Sith!"

Maul snarled and put Anakin on the ground. Taking his lightsaber off his belt, Maul ignited both ends of the dual saber. "Jedi! Come to answer for this young boy's mother's death?"

Garen paused, momentarily stunned. He looked at the boy who was now standing up and looking defiantly at him with a tear stricken face. _Frell!_ He shook his head. "What other lies have you told this boy?"

"Only the truth." Maul hissed and advanced toward the Jedi.

Garen fell into a defensive position and held his unignited lightsaber in his right hand. "You only have your word to back you up, Sith! Where is your proof?"

Maul advanced another step. "Where is your Master? Continuing his killing spree perhaps?"

Garen's throat constricted and he swallowed against the tightness. "Jedi are not murderers!"

"Prove it then, Jedi! Tell me where your Master is!" Maul responded.

Licking his dry lips, Garen frantically sought the right words. The Sith were crafty with their words and could twist sentences out of context. "Hunting down the boy's mother's murderer."

"Lead us to him then if you are telling the truth. Perhaps he has lied to you boy and the truth as you know it is nothing but a lie." Maul told him and disengaged his lightsaber.

_What is he playing at? I don't like this._ Garen nodded his head and hooked his lightsaber to his belt, his every instinct screaming against doing so. "Very well. Follow me."

Maul put his hand on Anakin's shoulder and pushed him lightly forward. "Let's go."

Anakin numbly followed them, still unable to settle his mind and think coherently.

….

The Jedi Master spun away from the oncoming blade, missing being skewered by inches by the red blade.

"Give it up Jedi," Sidious sneered mockingly. "Your powers are no match for mine."

The Jedi Master backpedaled and spun his lightsaber. "I'm still alive, am I?"

Sidious snarled and used the Force to draw the sand up in the air like a mini hurricane and hurled it at the Jedi.

The Jedi closed his eyes and spun to use his cloak as a shield against the sand. His senses flared as the Force warned him of an impeding second attack and deftly blocked the lighting that sprang from the Sith Lord's fingers with his lightsaber.

The lightening continued and the Sith stepped slowly to the side in a smooth circle. "Now you die, Jedi!

The Jedi kept blocking the lightening and used the Force to throw some fruit from one of the stalls at the Sith.

The lightening ceased and the Sith used the Force as a shield against the onslaught. The Jedi rushed at him and swung his lightsaber at the Sith's head. The Sith ducked, reignited his lightsaber and blocked the next incoming strike while with his other hand he threw a large bolt of lightening down low toward the Jedi's right foot.

The Jedi let out a gasp as his foot failed him and at that moment of weakness, Sidious plunged his lightsaber into the Jedi's back, straight to his heart.

….

Anakin's eyes widened as he abruptly stopped walking. The Jedi Padawan had crumbled to the ground, clutching his head.

"Master…no!" The young Jedi breathed, as if he had had the air knocked out of lungs.

An elderly man came around a corner and stopped a foot away from the young Jedi. "Is this the Jedi's Padawan?" He asked Maul after sparing a glance at the young Jedi.

"Yes Master. Did you find the murderer?" Maul sent the memory of the earlier exchange to his Master who acknowledged with a slight nod of his head.

"Yes. Apparently he attacked Watto in the shop and when he sensed my presence he leapt on top of the roof and came around the front of the shop and nearly beheaded me when I went in pursuit of him." Sidious replied.

"No, you lie." The Jedi Padawan stood up unsteadily, struggling to maintain a passive face.

Sidious cocked his head to one side. "My poor boy, so deluded. Would you care to see Watto's broken body? I can take you to see for yourself. And go ahead and ask one of the vendors if it was indeed your master who struck first?"

The Padawan shook his head and took a step back. He gave the Sith a piercing look and then slowly turned around to look at the child he and his Master had been trying to free.

"What is your name?"

"Anakin Skywalker." He looked into the Padawan's eyes and saw, sorrow?

The Padawan unhitched his lightsaber from his belt, all too aware of the Sith tensing, preparing to attack him. He bent down and placed the lightsaber on the sandy ground, giving it a gentle push toward Anakin. "Anakin, take my lightsaber, you will be needing it." And with that, the Padawan darted away, using the Force to boost his speed.

Anakin looked at the lightsaber in puzzlement and then hesitantly retrieved it. The hilt was heavy in his hands and warm to the touch.

"We must go now before the Jedi calls for backup." Sidious said.

"But I have a slave transmitter that'll blow me up if I leave the planet!" Anakin said in a fearful rush.

Sidious laid his hand gently on Anakin's shoulder. "I deactivated the transmitter with the Force, a simple procedure. Now let's go!"

….

From one of the rooftops, Garen lay flat against the roof, watching the Sith depart with Anakin. The mission was a total disaster. His Master was dead and the Sith had Anakin. _Obi-Wan is going to kill me, _Garen thought miserably. After the Sith and Anakin were out of sight, Garen jumped off the building, using the Force to slow his descent. He approached Watto's shop and found his Master's body still lying on the ground.

He turned his master onto his back and closed his master's eyes. "I'm sorry, Master. I failed, but I will get Anakin back, I promise. This mission will not be a waste.

Taking his Master's lightsaber, he hooked it to his belt and, using the Force, lifted his fallen Master and began making his way to the ship.

….

Maul showed Anakin the cabin he would be staying in for the duration of the trip and had a droid go get some food for Anakin. After seeing that the boy's needs had been taken care of, he went to join his Master in the cockpit.

Anakin laid down on the bunk and examined the lightsaber that the Jedi Padawan had given him. "Why my mom?" He murmured. He wiped at his eyes with the edge of his sleeve and turned his head when he heard the droid return with food.

The droid pulled out a small table from a nook in the wall and set it up next to the bunk and then set down the platter of food.

Anakin eyed the platter and tentatively lifted the lid from one of the plates. His stomach growled as he smelled the sweet spicy flavoring on the slab of Bantha meat, broiled fish eggs, and tubers with some kind of yellow sauce dribbled on them.

Anakin picked up a fork and took a bite of one of the tubers. He had finished half of the food on his plate when he started feeling sick to his stomach. The events of the day flashed through his mind, his glimpse of his mother's still form at the forefront of his mind.

A chill filled the room, piercing through Anakin's skin. Anakin's breath came out as a mist and hovered for a second before drifting away. Anakin turned his head to the side and dropped the fork that he had been holding. A deep mist filled crevice was opening up and a sudden wind swept Anakin into the fissure. He cried out, flailing his arms aimlessly as he fell.

_Who are you?_

Anakin stopped screaming at the unexpected voice and he realized that he was laying on the ground next to a very large pool of water that had water flowing into it from up above. "Where am I?" He sat up and scanned the landscape in search of the voice that had spoken.

_This is my spot!_

Anakin quickly turned around and saw a person near his age, wearing a brown cloak, sitting on the ground staring at him. "I'm sorry. I don't know how I got here."

Blue eyes flashed from underneath the hood of the cloak. _Leave!_

The ground rocked violently underneath them and steam burst through the ground, creating massive cracks. A roar filled the sky and massive lightening bolts hit the ground. The air grew agonizingly hot and a red liquid began to bubble up through the cracks. The water had also become red and steam rose from the pool.

Anakin remained immobilized, his mouth opened but nothing came out. Millions of voices filled his head and then the chattering became a long drawn out shriek. A lull overtook the noise and chaos and then there was nothing but a void.


	8. Chapter 7

Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay: Thank you :)

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"How is he?"

Bant looked up from Kenshin's bedside and turned to the visitor. "He's sleeping, for now. Bruck told me that Kenshin's nightmares have been getting more intense since Obi-Wan left and that he has been very short-tempered in class lately." Bant rubbed at her tired eyes. "He's never been this way when Obi-Wan's been on other missions. Why now?"

Siri sat down on the edge of Kenshin's bed and studied the sleeping child. "Maybe it's a phase he's going through." Siri shrugged. "Why don't you go and get some sleep. I'll watch over him for you tonight."

"Thank you, I appreciate it." Bant said and let out a long yawn before standing.

"Where is Bruck anyway?" Siri asked as Bant touched the doorknob.

"The Council needed Bruck to teach a five day survival course to a group of thirteen year old padawans while Master Tawn's ankle heals. He should be back in two days." Bant replied.

"Ah. I'm sure Bruck is having fun with that." Siri said with a smirk.

Bant smiled, "Yes. I am sure he is. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight." Siri told her and Bant slipped out of the bedroom.

…

Obi-Wan shivered under the warm covers as a coldness penetrated the cabin. He opened his eyes and turned his head away from the wall to where the cabin door was. Eyes narrowed, Obi-Wan sat up in bed. "Torsine…"

"_Hello little Jedi." _

"Leave, Torsine! You're not welcomed here!"

"_And where would I go? You're the key to my return. You can't keep me away forever." _Darth Torsine mocked.

"No, I don't assume I can. What I do know is that someday I will destroy you."

"_With your puny skills?" _Torsine scoffed._ "Not likely."_

"You have been defeated before."

"_And still I am here."_

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Only a ghost without a body."

The air in the room crackled. _"I have survived for many centuries! I can not be defeated!"_

"Your boasts are empty, Torsine. You were defeated on Leris 4 before I was born."

The air grew thicker and a dark cloud formed in the middle of the room. The cloud twisted until features of a face appeared. "_Not defeat, young one, but part of a greater plan."_

"So you say." Obi-Wan closed his eyes, drawing into himself. The Force bubbled around him and his pulse slowed. Blue flames danced from Obi-Wan's skin and clothing until he was engulfed in it.

The dark cloud withdrew to the doorway. _"A waste of energy, I'll just come back. Ah but would you like to know what has happened to the child that you seek?"_

Obi-Wan frowned and his eyes narrowed. "What do you know?"

Torsine cackled. _"Why, your pitiful minion and his Master failed and now the child is in the hands of the Sith."_

Anger crackled inside Obi-Wan, causing the blue flames to be tainted with red. "And I should believe you?"

"_If you value the child." Torsine responded. "I hate the so called Sith Order as much as you do. They sully the identity of the true Sith."_

"Agreed, but you're past your time." The blueish red flames leapt from Obi-Wan and raced towards the dark cloud, "You will be destroyed." Obi-Wan grinned in satisfaction as he felt the old spirit's pain and opened his eyes in time to see the dark cloud disappear within a shimmer of blue and red. "And that…is a promise!"

When he sensed that Torsine's presence was gone from the ship, Obi-Wan fell back onto the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

...

Padme watched the morning sunrise in the courtyard while seated on a white marble bench. The sky was flooded with orange, red, and purple. Birds whistled from the trees and occasionally would swoop out of the tree to catch a passing insect or to peck on the soft earth for worms. The air was cool and crisp, slowly warmed by the sun. Her long brown hair was neatly arranged into a bun on the back of her head and she wore a plain dark yellow tunic with a hood on the back.

"Padme."

She turned her head and saw two colleagues of hers coming up the path, and stood up to meet them. "Leiarra, you received my message?"

Leiarra nodded, her dark brown curly hair bouncing over her shoulders, "I did. I looked into it but I could find no evidence of any connection between the Trade Federation's blockade and the Queen's resignation."

"There seems to be no legitimate reason for the Trade Federation to be blockading Naboo." Carl added, standing to Leiarra's right. "Ever since King Veruna issued the law that no trade agreements are to be made beyond our planet, the Trade Federation has stayed away from us, until now."

"The Trade Federation, under the leadership of Nute Gunray, should not even be a threat. Neimodians are known to be cowards." Leiarra continued.

"Yet the Trade Federation is at our doorstep." Padme turned away from them and looked up into the sky. "The Queen has sent out messages to potential candidates asking them if they would run in the upcoming election."

Carl and Leiarra looked at each other, stunned.

"It is not even the traditional way to begin an election, not that we have ever had a traditional election ever since the Sith came into power." Carl responded, shaking his head.

"The Queen must have done something that would bring the Sith here or else she would not be holding an election for a new Queen or King. But even doing that is suicide." Leiarra said thoughtfully. "How the Trade Federation fits into the picture is a mystery."

Padme nodded and turned around to face them, a grim expression on her face. "The Queen wants me to be on the ballot for the election. I have accepted."

Leiarra's face paled, "No Padme, you can't! If the Queen is guilty of something the Sith will kill her and they may kill the candidates she selected too!"

"We don't know what the Sith will do, we don't even know what the Queen has done. We don't know if her offense will affect just her or everyone, we need to find out." Padme calmly replied.

"Can't you just use your influence as Princess of Theed to speak with the Queen?" Carl asked.

"I can but I doubt she will tell me anything. Now if I am a candidate, I may have a higher degree of success." Padme responded.

"And if you find out that the Sith will kill the candidates? What then?" Leiarra questioned.

Padme turned away from her friends and looked up into the sky, responding in a whisper her friends had to strain to hear. "I don't know."


	9. Chapter 8

**And here is the next chapter. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Reviews are appreciated :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8  
**

Anakin sat huddled in a corner of his darkened cabin shivering. The thin blanket he had found in the cabin was not enough to bring warmth back to him. He held the padawan's lightsaber in his hands, turning it repeatedly, examining the carefully made grooves on the hilt. As he examined the grooves a name flashed in his mind and then was gone. Peace enveloped him and swaddled him like a newborn babe. He stopped shivering and he fell into a restful sleep.

...

Qui-Gon was watching Obi-Wan practice his katas in the lounge of the ship when Xanatos entered the room. "General Binks is here with a message from Boss Nass."

"Good." Qui-Gon said and threw a towel towards Obi-Wan who easily caught it as he finished the kata off. Obi-Wan quickly wiped the sweat off his body and slipped into his tunic and they headed for the ramp of the ship where General Binks was waiting for them.

"Jedi, mesa has a message for yousa from Boss Nass."

Obi-Wan stepped forward and greeted the Gungan, "General Binks, it is a pleasure to see you again so quickly; what is Boss Nass' message?"

"Boss Nass has agrein' to meet yousa in Otoh Gunga; he has arrangin' da meetin' for high noon today. If yousa no meet hesa at da appointin' time den he will no arrange anoder meetin' and dat yousa will no be permittin' to talk to any of da oder Gungans. Dat includin' mesa and yousa will have to leave our swamps."

"General Binks, tell Boss Nass that we will be at the meeting on schedule."

General Binks nodded his head in acceptance. "Mesa will give hesa yousa message den. Good day Jedi." He finished and left the ship.

Once General Binks was out of sight Xanatos spoke, "that was sooner than I anticipated."

Qui-Gon nodded his head and looked at Obi-Wan, "Xanatos and I will work on a backup plan if the meeting does not go well."

Obi-Wan nodded at his Master, "Yes, Master. If you'll excuse me, I'll go shower and then meditate before we leave."

Qui-Gon nodded and Obi-Wan headed back into the ship.

...

Padme was ushered into the Queen's private chambers by a trio of handmaidens who then shut the doors, leaving her alone with the Queen.

Queen Misika was looking out of a huge arched window that overlooked the city square. She was silent and unmoving as the doors shut.

"Your Majesty." Padme spoke and the Queen gestured for her to approach. Padme walked up to the Queen's side and followed the queen's gaze to the courtyard below. The courtyard was empty except for a few people passing through the area.

"Thank you for responding to my summons so quickly. You have many questions I am sure, as you should. This move is not without risk, I will understand if you decide to withdraw now." The Queen said, her gaze still on the courtyard.

Padme looked at the Queen, her voice firm as she spoke. "I do not make decisions lightly, your Majesty. I stand by my word as I stand by the people."

The Queen Misika nodded her head and turned to look at Padme. "You must know that all the other candidates have turned down this position."

Cold icy dread coiled up in Padme's stomach, still she kept her face passive and voice steady. "There will be no election then."

"You are correct. The ceremony for the change in leadership will take place in four days. Until then I will prepare you with what you need to know." The Queen motioned with her hand to some plush purple chairs around a low, wooden, oval table and they went to sit down. "Would you like anything to drink?"

Padme sat down across from the queen, still dazed by this change. "Water please. Thank you."

Queen Misika picked up the glass pitcher of water that sat on a silver tray on the table, along with two glass goblets and filled the goblets with water and handed one to Padme before sitting in the chair across from Padme.

Padme took small sips of the water and then sat the goblet on the table. "I was surprised to hear of your intentions to step down. May I ask why?"

"Of course you may. As the future Queen you have the right to know." Queen Misika took a sip of water before continuing. "Have you ever heard of the Jedi?"

"Only stories, legends." Padme admitted.

Queen Misika nodded her head. "The accuracy of these stories are suspect, but the fact remains that they did exist and they do still exist."

Padme's eyes widened. "You saw one?"

"Three months ago I received a private communiqué regarding a prospect for an alliance with the Jedi. They wish to trade resources with us and to establish a small base of operations here. They promised in turn that they will protect the people. Two weeks ago the Jedi informed me that they wished to blockade our planet in order to attract the attention of the Sith, to announce to the Sith that the Jedi are not dead. At the time I agreed since the Jedi are the enemies of the Sith and the Naboo people would be seen as innocent bystanders. But when I saw that the Trade Federation, that is now run by Nute Gunray, are allied with the Jedi, I got nervous." The Queen took another sip of water. "I don't see how the Jedi can trust the Neimodians."

"Perhaps the Jedi see something that we do not." Padme suggested.

"Maybe." Queen Misika took another sip of water. "The Jedi are preparing to battle the Sith. The Jedi want to wipe out the Sith Empire and establish democracy, a Republic. I am all for justice, but the Naboo people come first and I feared that word may get out that I am aiding the Jedi and the Sith would come back here and question me about the Jedi. I withdrew my support from the Jedi and nulled the alliance. I believe that if I step down and have someone assume my place on the throne and then hand myself over to the Sith, I can appease the Sith and save the people from the anger of the Sith."

Padme took the goblet in her hands and slowly turned it around, staring in thought at the water. "There is more to this." She looked back up at the Queen. "You knew the other candidates would refuse the offer to be in the election."

The corners of Queen Misika's lips twitched into a partial smile. "You have a strong mind and will. You are also young, which gives you the advantage."

Padme placed the goblet back on the table, her eyes looking straight into the Queen's eyes. "I'm listening."

...

Bruck entered the Memorial Chamber, his footsteps falling softly and carefully in respect for the dead.

Garen stood alone near his former Master's funeral pyre. His gaze was transfixed at the ashes that were the remains of his Master. Bruck heard Garen whisper a few words before he turned around.

"What are you doing here, Bruck?" Garen questioned, his voice low and pained.

"Forgive me, but the Orcin Council requests that you come tonight to report on what happened on Tatooine." Bruck told him.

Garen snorted. "What good will it do? Unless Obi-Wan is here, nothing will be decided on." Silence fell and the seconds slowly ticked by. "Obi-Wan needs to know…now."

"Total communication silence has been issued. The mission Obi-Wan is on has gotten…complicated." Bruck told him.

Garen turned to face Bruck. "Complicated?"

Bruck nodded. "Apparently the Queen backed out of the treaty right after the Sith got to the Trade Federation flagship orbiting Naboo."

Garen turned away from Bruck and back at the funeral pyre. "Be that as it may, Obi-Wan needs to know what happened on Tatooine."

"The Jedi Council will not allow it." Bruck responded. "Besides, even if Obi-Wan knew, what can he do about it?"

Garen shrugged. "At the very least he would know." He turned back around and walked past Bruck. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have plans to make."

Bruck frowned, his eyes narrowing as he turned sharply to follow Garen. "What are you planning, Garen?"

Garen did not answer and continued on out of the chamber.

Bruck stopped walking and let him go, a feeling of foreboding coming over him. He scanned the room with his eyes and the Force and, finding nothing, he left the chamber.


	10. Chapter 9

**And here is the next chapter. :) Earlier i was kicking my bottom for forgetting about the meeting the Jedi were to have with the Gungans in the timeline, but i think i resolved the issue nicely. Please review after reading, I cherish all of your reviews :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"In all my years, I've never seen a mission collapse in on itself so badly like it is doing now." Xanatos muttered as he paced the lounge of the ship.

Obi-Wan looked up from his datapad to the dark haired Jedi. "The Gungans and Naboo are connected…at least they are supposed to be. According to what our archives hold, there has been a centuries long disconnect between the Gungans and Naboo."

Xanatos crossed his arms and looked at Obi-Wan. "Coruscant wasn't built in a day."

"No, but we have to do what we can until we run out of options." Obi-Wan responded.

"Or time, whichever comes first. As soon as we…" Xanatos paused as Qui-Gon entered the lounge.

"We have even less time now. The Queen has just made the announcement that due to there being only one candidate for the rulership, the inauguration will be held tomorrow morning."

"Only one?" Obi-Wan asked, puzzled.

Qui-Gon nodded, "Apparently so and that's not all. General Binks sent us a message warning us that the Gungans are arming themselves to attack Theed at daybreak tomorrow morning in protest."

Obi-Wan quickly stood up. "We have to warn the Queen!"

"Sit down, Obi-Wan. We are not even supposed to be on planet." Qui-Gon reminded him.

Obi-Wan sat back down and nodded his head in compliance. "You're right, Master. I'm sorry for my outburst."

Xanatos sat down heavily on the couch, his naturally pale face paling even further. "So now we have a potential civil war between the Naboo and Gungans on our hands? How did this happen? The Sith are not even on planet yet!"

Qui-Gon sat down on the couch across from Xanatos and beside Obi-Wan. "The only good that has come from this mission is alerting the Sith that the Jedi are alive and well. We are going to have to consider the rest of our mission a loss."

"No!" Obi-Wan stood up, his hands clenched tightly into fists as he looked down at his Master. "I'm sorry Master, but we can't just give up. We still need to find out why Queen Misika withdrew from the treaty. Something more is going on here then has been revealed."

"What do you propose we do then, Obi-Wan." Xanatos said, coming out of his daze.

"We go to the ceremony tomorrow and see what happens. Perhaps the answer to the Queen's move will be revealed there. Afterwards we can decide what our next move will be." Obi-Wan responded.

Qui-Gon stroked his beard in thought, "That sounds like a reasonable plan, provided our presence remains hidden."

Xanatos frowned and crossed his arms. "And if a battle breaks out?"

"We do not interfere," Qui-Gon responded. "We will make sure we have an escape route planned in case there is a battle."

"Very well." Xanatos agreed reluctantly. "Let's do it then."

…

Bruck leaned against the cold cave wall, his mind far away. Garen was hurting. Who could not sense it? See it on his face? The look on Garen's face as he reported the details of his mission to the Orcin Council. The Orcin had offered their condolences but those seemed to fall upon deaf ears. Bruck closed his eyes, listening to the departing footsteps of the Orcin as they left the cavern. How he wished Obi-Wan were here right now.

"Bruck, are you alright?" A familiar voice asked. Bruck opened his eyes and smiled at Bant. "I'm fine, just worried about Garen."

Bant nodded in understanding. "He's been through a great loss. The failure of the mission weighs heavily on him too."

"It is not helping any that we can't do a thing to save the boy who was captured by the Sith. The boy must be at the Sith Temple by now." Bruck responded.

"Obi-Wan will find a way to retrieve him. We just have to be patient and wait for Obi-Wan to return." Bant told him, laying a webbed hand on Bruck's shoulder.

Bruck shrugged her hand off. "I hope Garen will have the patience and not do something stupid." He walked away from her to the corridor.

"Do you really think he will try something?" Bant asked.

Bruck turned his head to look at her in the dim light of the flickering candles. "It is possible." With that said, he continued to the corridor and then stopped. "Bant, if Garen does go and does something foolish, I will need you to look after Kenshin until Obi-Wan comes back."

Bant looked at him with her wide, bulbous, silver eyes. "You'll follow him?"

Bruck sighed and looked down at the ground. "Bant, Obi-Wan didn't anticipate that there would be total communication silence on the mission. Garen's next move will probably be to go tell Obi-Wan, personally, what happened on the Tatooine mission. I'll go with him to make sure that that will be the case, nothing more."

"I will cover for you then." Bant told him, although still holding some reservation. "May the Breath be with you."

"With you as well." He nodded his head to her and then left to go get his things together.

…

Kenshin woke up in a sweat, just as his bedroom door opened.

"Did you have another nightmare?" Bruck asked and sat down on the edge of Kenshin's bed.

Kenshin pulled the covers up closer to his neck, "When's daddy coming back?"

"Soon." Bruck told him and used the Force to raise the light in the room so he could see Kenshin's face.

"Promise?" Kenshin asked in a low voice.

Bruck ruffled Kenshin's hair and smiled. "Anything can happen on a mission, Kenshin. There are times a mission takes longer to complete than was expected."

Kenshin's blue eyes searched Bruck's face as he responded. "But he's been gone so long already!"

"Would you like a glass of warm milk?" Bruck asked, only to receive a glare from Kenshin.

"I don't wanna glass of milk! I want my daddy!" Kenshin yelled, tears welling up in his eyes.

Bruck sighed and massaged his temples. "Would you like me to send a message to him for you?"

Kenshin nodded his head and wiped the tears away with the sleeve of his pajamas.

Bruck withdrew a camcorder from his belt and handed it to Kenshin. After Kenshin was done recording his message, he handed the camcorder back to Bruck and wiggled back underneath the sheets.

"Will daddy get the message soon?" Kenshin asked and yawned.

"Yes, I'll deliver it myself." Bruck tucked the camcorder securely into a pouch on his belt. "Sleep well Kenshin." Bruck said and turned off the light and left the room.

Minutes later Bruck was tracking Garen through the Temple, reaching one of the hangers just in time to spot Garen begin to board a ship.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bruck yelled as he hurried to catch up to Garen.

"I am going to Naboo," Garen stated flat out.

Bruck's eyes narrowed, "Without permission? You know that you are not supposed to make contact with other Jedi teams unless…"

"I know that," Garen interrupted Bruck. "You know that too but it's not like we haven't done this before."

"There is a difference between contacting a Jedi team and meeting up with a Jedi team. Don't try to twist the two!"

Garen continued up the ship and closed the ramp as soon as Bruck was on the ship.

"What are you hoping to accomplish by telling Obi-Wan what happened on Tatooine by going to him instead of waiting for him to return to the Temple?" Bruck asked as he entered the cockpit. "He is not going to be able to do anything about it until the Naboo mission is finished."

"You better get strapped in." Garen informed Bruck as he instructed the hangar doors to open and maneuvers the ship toward the hangar doors.

Bruck complied and watched as they approached the opening bay doors.

As soon as they cleared the hanger, Garen guided the ship toward the atmosphere. "I have to do something. I can't just sit and wait. Anakin is in the hands of the Sith! It was my responsibility to bring him to the Temple and I failed!" Garen numbly piloted through the asteroid belt until they reached a clear section of space where they could safely make the hyperspace jump.

"Then may the Breath be with us." Bruck said as the stars turned into lines.


End file.
